One day, I'll be a good mom
by SmurfGron
Summary: Le lendemain, c'est avec un piercing au nez et un tatouage aux creux des reins que sa fille entra dans le foyer familial. Elle la questionna, pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'autorisation de le faire, et étant toujours mineure, elle se devait d'obéir à sa mère. Mais Quinn se fichait de tout cela...


**Genre:** Family, Angst, Drama.  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing :** Judy/Quinn. Mention de Faberry et Finchel.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Le lendemain, c'est avec un piercing au nez et un tatouage aux creux des reins que sa fille entra dans le foyer familial. Elle la questionna, pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'autorisation de le faire, et étant toujours mineure, elle se devait d'obéir à sa mère. Mais Quinn se fichait de tout cela...  
**A/N :** OS simple sur le personnage très complexe de Judy que j'adore. Cela suit la série excepté le dernier épisode où jai pris quelques libertés quant au départ de Rachel à New-York. Ici, elle passe l'été à Lima avant d'aller à NYC fin août. ^^

* * *

Les premiers furent pris comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, durant l'adolescence, comme des expériences ayant pour simple but de dire que l'on a fait quelque chose d'interdit, quelque chose de nouveau. A cette époque elle n'aimait pas le vin. Elle se contentait des alcools forts mélangés ou non à des jus de fruits. Sans être dilués, les gens disaient qu'on était des vrais buveurs et non pas des petits joueurs. Alors elle se prêta au jeu. Et puis en grandissant, cela se calma. A quinze ans, seize ans, le seul but des soirées est de se retrouver saoule et en être fier. Crier sur tous les toits combien de verres de vodka on a bu, combien de shots de tequila on s'est enquillé. Et puis à 20ans on réalise qu'on était simplement jeune et stupide, que le seul but de ces buveries était de se faire remarquer, de se faire inclure dans notre groupe d'amis et de ne pas être l'exclue sociale qui ne buvait pas. Tout ça elle le réalisait bêtement quelques années plus tard lorsqu'elle rencontrait ce beau jeune homme. D'un blond/roux clair, les yeux verts, venant d'une bonne famille, de religion catholique. Ses propres parents auraient voulu qu'elle attende jusqu'au mariage, mais comment voulez-vous faire ceci sans perdre l'homme dont vous tomber doucement amoureuse alors que c'est une chose qu'il réclame depuis plusieurs semaines ? Elle céda, pour le meilleur. Quelques années plus tard ils demandaient sa main lors d'un diner au restaurant. Le champagne flottait. De même pour les différents vins. Le luxe, l'ambiance bourgeoise de ces repas. Tout cela lui plaisait. Et elle prit goût au vin. A chaque gorgée, c'était comme si elle avait une petite part de bonheur, une petite part de richesse.

Plus le temps passait, plus il était promu dans sa société, plus il ramenait d'argent à la maison, plus les diners avec collègues ou amis étaient fréquents et plus l'achat de bouteille se faisait ressentir. Elle même y participait. Comment refuser tous ces bons vins directement importés de France ? Tous ces rouges et ces champagnes si gouteux ? Etait-ce mal de simplement boire plusieurs verres lors des diners ? C'était simplement un esprit de fête. Où était le problème?

Pourtant les occasions devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes, hors diners. Lui se servait régulièrement un verre chaque soir en rentrant du travail. Elle buvait régulièrement à la bouteille lorsqu'elle le voyait forcer leur petite Franny, de 4 ans seulement se mettre à genoux et prier Dieu pendant des heures entières. Et rien ne simplifia la tâche lorsque la petite Lucy se mit à grandir et qu'elle ressemblait au vilain petit canard de la famille. Comment se faisait-il que Franny puisse être aussi parfaite et Quinn aussi… moche ? Pourquoi était-elle brune ? Pourquoi lui fallait-il des lunettes alors que personne dans la famille n'en avait eu jeune? Pourquoi était-elle en surpoids ? Pourquoi passait-elle son temps à lire des romans enfermée dans sa chambre quand les autres enfants courraient dehors par tout temps ? C'est pour oublier tout ça qu'elle commença à boire dans ces mêmes bouteilles la journée durant, pendant que son mari travaillait. Et c'est lorsqu'il obligea Lucy à prier Dieu pour devenir plus jolie qu'elle s'attaqua aux alcools plus forts. Vodka, Wisky, Liqueur. Peu importe, il fallait quelque chose qui fonctionnait, quelque chose dont elle n'était pas habituée. Et Il ne s'en plaignait pas, buvant d'avantage en rentrant le soir, prétextant l'accompagner pour célébrer quoi qu'elle fut en train de célébrer seule.

Quelques années plus tard, Franny quitta la maison familiale pour ces études, et Lucy surpris tout le monde lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle voulait prendre des cours de danse et de gymastique. Elle supplia sa mère alors qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux les courses de lui acheter une teinture blonde et un produit contre l'acné. Elle décréta qu'il était temps pour elle d'utiliser des lentilles, car les lunettes n'étaient pas pratiques lors des cours de gymnastique avec toutes ces roues et salto qu'elle faisait.

Chez les Fabray, ce fut la célébration. Ce jour-là Lucy eut pour la première fois le droit de tremper ses lèvres dans le verre de champagne de son père. Et les mots qu'il prononça à l'oreille de sa fille résonnèrent dans la tête de son épouse : **« Je suis fier de toi Lucy ».**Deux mois plus tard, la même Lucy réclamait une opération du nez. Il accepta sans un mot. Elle essaya de faire changer Lucy d'avis, lui rappelant que les kilos en moins, la teinture et les lentilles suffisaient amplement, et Lucy lui répondit simplement qu'elle voulait que ses parents soient tous les deux fiers d'elle. Alors elle la laissa faire. Au retour de l'hôpital, Lucy demanda à ce qu'on l'appelle Quinn. Et, elle, elle passa la soirée au bourbon.

Lorsque Quinn rentra au lycée, elle vit en elle un épanouissement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quinn avait l'air heureuse. Enfin. Pourtant, après quelques mois, elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Sa fille se vantait de faire du mal à ce qu'elle appelait les 'losers', se vantait d'être populaire, se vantait d'avoir piqué la place de capitaine des cheerleaders en ayant fait courir une rumeur sur celle-ci. Qui était cette jeune fille ? Elle avait déjà du mal à la reconnaître physiquement, mais à présent elle ne la reconnaissait plus mentalement. La seule chose lui permettant d'affirmer que c'était bel et bien son enfant était le fait que Quinn continuait à lire des tonnes de romans, même si la plupart du temps elle prétextait de pas lire et être sur les réseaux sociaux sur son ordinateur. Mais elle mentait, et sa mère le savait. Lorsqu'une fois l'ordinateur de Quinn était resté allumé, elle était allée sur ce fameux site Facebook. Certes, sa fille avait des centaines « d'amis » mais son profil ne comportait guère d'informations sur elle. Le peu de messages et photos sur le site étaient « aimés » par des centaines de personnes en admiration devant sa fille, des gens dont Quinn ne connaissait certainement pas le nom.

Elle continua à boire. Les effets de l'alcool ? Elle ne les ressentait pas. Ou du moins, plus.

Lors de sa deuxième année de lycée, Quinn présenta à sa mère un grand jeune homme, Finn. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, très populaire. Ils formaient le 'power couple' du lycée ensemble. Elle le salua simplement et se retira dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le diner. Sans réellement le vouloir, elle entendit sa fille parler d'une certaine Rachel Berry à Finn. Elle et Santana avaient préparé de nouvelles insultes qu'elles testeraient dès le lendemain. A ces mots elle soupira, et plutôt que de ranger la nouvelle bouteille de Rhum dans un placard pour plus tard dans la semaine, elle l'ouvrit et bu quelques gorgée directement au goulot. Bizarrement elle connaissait de nom cette Rachel. La famille Berry était plutôt célèbre dans la ville, du fait de sa composition atypique. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec ce que sa fille faisait. Elle demanda à Finn de partir, prétextant que le diner allait être servi et que Russel n'apprécierait pas de rencontrer le jeune homme sur le fait accompli et posa la question à Quinn. Celle-ci pouffa de rire avant de répondre **« Je me fiche qu'elle ait deux pères, cinq mères ou seize frères. Cette fille est juste pitoyable maman, et ça n'a rien à voir avec sa famille. Leur mode de vie, cela les concerne. »**

Malgré les paroles crues de sa propre fille, elle fut rassurée. Elle n'avait pas élevé ses enfants dans l'homophobie. Non, ceci n'était pas écrit dans la bible et aussi religieuse qu'elle et son mari étaient, ils suivaient à la lettre les paroles sacrées. Il était hors de question que sa fille persécute une élève car celle-ci avait deux pères.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, elle remarqua un changement bizarre chez Quinn. Elle avait quitté les cheerios, elle ne passait plus son temps à expliquer qui elle avait remis à sa place, ne parlait plus de Rachel. Elle se rattachait uniquement au Glee Club et à Finn, passant son temps dans sa chambre à chanter et lire. Plusieurs fois elle l'entendit vomir mais Quinn lui assurait que c'était juste une petite infection intestinale. Plusieurs fois elle l'entendit pleurer dans sa chambre, mais encore une fois, elle se dit que cela devait simplement être une énième dispute avec Finn. Et puis elle remarqua la prise de poids… notamment lorsque Quinn essaya sa robe pour le bal. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle se faisait des idées. De grosses idées. Et puis en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa que Quinn n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis un moment. Tous les mois la jeune fille précisait à sa mère de lui acheter des protections lors des courses, comme toutes les jeunes filles réglées. Ce soir-là, ce fut une demi- bouteille complète de vodka qui y passa. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Judy se sentie mal avec tout l'alcool ingurgité et elle passa la nuit au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, pleurant pour sa fille, pleurant sur son avenir, lorsque son mari le découvrirait.

Et quand cela arriva, quand Russel l'apprit, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne s'y opposa pas. Elle le laissa faire. Quel genre de mère était-elle au juste ? Abandonner lâchement son enfant, alors qu'elle savait.

Elle passa les mois qui suivirent dans l'ignorance. Où était sa fille ? Que faisait-elle ? Gardait-elle le bébé ? Etait-elle en bonne santé ? Mangeait-elle à sa faim ? Continuait-elle le lycée ? Comment allait le bébé ? Grandissait-il normalement ? Et à chaque question, Judy n'hésitait pas à prendre une gorgée de vin. C'était comme ça tous les soirs.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle revenait de son club de lecture, elle les vit dans la voiture de Russel. S'embrassant passionnément. Cette fille ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Quinn et elle était là, dans les bras d'un homme qui aurait pu être son père, les bras noirs de tatouages. Elle failli vomir sur le coup. En rentrant chez elle, elle prépara simplement la valise de son mari, un verre de blanc à la main. Le blanc était le vin qu'elle aimait le moins. Elle n'avait pas l'âme à la fête. Elle prépara ensuite son diner, une seule part et entama l'une des plus vieilles bouteilles de rouge que Russel gardait précieusement depuis des années. Lorsqu'il rentra tard, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait autant de décisions elle-même. La première fois qu'elle se sentait si forte, si indépendante. Elle faisait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa fille. Elle appela le lycée le lendemain, qui lui appris que le Glee Club participait aux Régionales ce jour-là contre les Vocal Adrenaline de Carmen. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de s'emparer de son sac et d'y foncer. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'immense théâtre, elle la remarqua immédiatement. Belle, souriante, magnifique, avec son gros ventre qui la faisait resplendir de bonheur.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, d'émettre son avis avant que Quinn ne se retrouve à la maison, ventre plat, pleurant dans sa chambre et refusant d'adresser la parole à sa mère. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir quelques minutes sa petite fille avant que Quinn ne déclare ne pas vouloir la garder. Et puis plus tard dans la journée, une jeune femme brune était venue la chercher, la nommant Beth. Elle apprit plus tard qu'elle était la mère biologique de Rachel Berry.

Durant un an les relations entre elle et Quinn ne s'améliorent guère. Elles menaient leur petit quotidien à deux dans cette immense maison. Quinn lui parlait de ces journées au lycée, ne racontant que le banal de sa vie et Judy essayait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner auprès de sa fille. Pourtant Quinn continuait à l'ignorer, ne répondant pas aux 'je t'aime' de sa mère, refusant catégoriquement de l'enlacer. La seule chose de concrète que Quinn faisait était obéir à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle lui disait de rentrer à telle heure, Quinn le faisait, lorsqu'elle lui disait de faire attention avec les garçons, Quinn le faisait. Probablement la peur de se faire jeter de la maison encore une fois…

Même si sa consommation d'alcool avait nettement diminué, et non pas dû au manque d'argent. Entre son travail et la pension de Russel, elle s'en sortait très bien, elle continuait tout de même à boire. La chose positive ? Elle ne se servait jamais avant 18h. Mais passait parfois sa soirée avec un verre à la main, qu'elle remplissait au fur et à mesure.

C'est lorsque Quinn ressortie avec Finn que le nom de Rachel Berry revint sur la table. Pourtant cette fois cela avait changé. Un an et demi plus tôt, Quinn la critiquait, l'insultait. Aujourd'hui Quinn la jalousait. Finn aimait toujours Rachel, et il retournerait tôt ou tard vers elle. Rachel était talentueuse. Rachel avait une voix magnifique. Rachel quitterait forcément Lima. Rachel allait irrévocablement réussir à New-York. Rachel croit en moi. Rachel ne doit pas oublier son talent à cause de Finn qui ne cesse de la rabaisser. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Ce nom ressortait toutes les semaines à table. C'est aussi Rachel qu'elle entendit quand Quinn annonça qu'elle était célibataire.

Pendant quelques semaines, elle eut l'impression que Quinn prenait plutôt bien la rupture, une coupe de cheveux certes, idée saugrenue de mademoiselle Lopez mais en dehors de ça Quinn rayonnait, acceptant même la réunification du couple 'Finchel' comme ils étaient appelés dans le Glee Club. Et puis un jour… Quinn revint à la maison les cheveux roses. Sur le coup elle imagina une blague de ces camarades, un bizutage peut-être ? Sauf que le lendemain, c'est avec un piercing au nez et un tatouage aux creux des reins que sa fille entra dans le foyer familial. Elle la questionna, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'autorisation de le faire, et étant toujours mineure, elle se devait d'obéir à sa mère. Mais Quinn se fichait de tout cela, elle prit l'habitude de porter des vêtements majoritairement noirs, avec pour la plupart des provocations envers Dieu.  
Sa mère la regardait, l'observait chaque soir aux diners puisque durant la journée Quinn disparaissait on ne sait où. Elle l'a surpris même en train de fumer par la fenêtre de sa chambre et embrasser un garçon beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle devant la porte d'entrée. Elle essaya de la raisonner mais en vain. Elle avait tellement peur de voir sa fille, la seule chose qui lui restait partir de la maison qu'elle se retint. Elle n'osait pas crier, n'osait pas la contredire. Elle ignorait si cette rébellion de Quinn était en rapport avec elle, si elle l'a testé pour essayer de voir ses limites ou bien si cela avait un rapport avec sa rupture avec Finn, avec Beth peut-être… Mais plutôt que d'essayer de créer un dialogue avec elle et de prendre le risque d'entre certaines choses, elle se contenta de boire, encore et toujours, c'était bien plus facile. De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien arriver de pire ? Sa fille était devenue une punk sortant avec un homme qui avait presque l'âge de sa mère, et dieu sait ce que Quinn faisait avec lui, ou bien ce qu'elle prenait en plus de la cigarette. Mais ça, elle préférait l'ignorait. Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous blesse pas.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait tort. Quinn lui annonça un soir que Shelby était de retour avec Beth. Elle ne s'étala pas sur le sujet, mais annonça simplement qu'elle voulait la récupérer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qui était devenue cette fille ? Plutôt que d'affronter quoi que ce soit, elle s'en alla. Rendant visite à une cousine, allant en croisière de dégustation de vin, au moins tout ça, elle connaissait.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle passait quelques jours chez elle entre deux 'voyages', Quinn demanda à lui parler. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre, assise dans son lit lorsque sa fille débarqua en pyjama et s'installa contre elle, l'enlaçant. Premier acte choquant de la soirée. Sur le coup elle ne sut quoi faire, elle n'osa même pas retourner le câlin que sa fille lui offrait. Câlin qu'elle avait essayé de réclamer pendant longtemps mais que Quinn avait toujours refusé. Muette par la surprise, elle se contenta d'écouter sa fille qui commença une longue tirade. Elle entendit des excuses, des regrets, Quinn reniflant entre plusieurs phrases, le nom de Rachel était prononcé plusieurs fois, le bonheur de Beth, et puis Yale. Quinn voulait allait à Yale. Quinn avait renoncé à ses folies de 'voler' un bébé. Quinn voulait se reprendre en main. Et Quinn lui annonça, très certaine d'elle qu'il était temps qu'elle aille voir une psychologue, qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait une dépression, qu'elle était 'malade'. Elle l'avait toujours été depuis l'abandon de Beth, mais elle l'avouait enfin à voix haute, en pleurs, dans les bras de sa mère. Cette mère qui ne put s'empêcher à son tour de verser quelques larmes, la serrant bien fort et murmurant des « Je t'aime », des « Tout ira bien », des « Je suis avec toi mon ange ». Et pour la première fois, la jeune divorcée voyait un espoir de rédemption, de nouveau départ.

Quinn tint sa promesse. Elle alla voir une psychologue qui apparemment lui faisait découvrir des tas de choses sur elle. Elle ne racontait pas tout à sa mère, préférant garder un jardin secret. Les noms ressortant après ces séances étaient ceux de Rachel, Beth, Puck, Russel.

Lorsque Quinn fut acceptée à Yale, elle essaya de se promettre d'arrêter de boire, pour sa fille. Il le fallait. Elle arrivait doucement à diminuer les doses, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se passer de ses verres habituels en revenant du travail le soir. Et puis un jour, en fin d'après-midi alors qu'elle entamait son 2ème verre de rouge, le téléphone de la maison sonna. C'était les policiers. Encore aujourd'hui elle serait incapable de se rappeler ce qu'ils lui ont dit mot pour mot. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle se précipita pour prendre sa voiture, et fonça comme une dingue en direction de l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se fit arrêté en cours de route. En la voyant hystérique, et en pleur, ils la firent souffler dans le ballon, elle était positive. Evidemment, deux grands verres sans rien manger, comment ne pas l'être ? Après avoir expliqué la situation aux gendarmes, avoir les avoir supplié, ils lui interdirent le volant mais acceptèrent de la déposer à l'hôpital. Elle avait perdue plus de vingt minutes à négocier ça. Vingt minutes pendant lesquelles elle ignorait si sa fille était en vie ou non. Vingt minutes pendant lesquelles son bébé était seul. Vingt longues minutes à cause de l'alcool. Et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Quinn était en fauteuil. Mais elle était vivante. Elle entama un programme de désintoxication. Elle s'en voulait tellement, il n'était plus question de faire semblant. Elle rejoint les alcooliques anonymes pour partager son histoire. Quinn la soutenait, l'épaulait. Quinn était son rayon de soleil, sa motivation à se sortir de cette addiction. Lorsqu'elle se remit à marcher, elle l'accompagne même aux réunions des AA.

Mère et fille créaient et trouvaient enfin une relation, une vraie. Câlins, baisers sur la joue, « je t'aime » presque tous les jours, petits SMS tendres. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvaient enfin un équilibre tant cherché. Et chacune faisait le maximum d'effort pour que cela reste ainsi.

La seule fois où elle eut peur que tout cela s'arrête fut pendant l'été après le lycée. Quinn était fraichement diplômée, elle avait eu sa dernière séance avec sa psychologie. Elle semblait épanouie, passant énormément de temps avec Santana, Brittany et Rachel. Pendant plusieurs jours Quinn l'évita, l'ignora et semblait perdue. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la faire parler, les discussions étant le nouveau motto de leur nouvelle relation, mais en vain. Et puis un soir, Quinn vint d'elle-même. En pleur, tremblante, elle lui annonça une nouvelle. Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de Rachel. Et les mots qui suivirent cette déclaration furent **« Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait ». **  
Et c'est lorsqu'elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle voulait simplement son bonheur que les deux comprirent enfin que leur relation était réellement réparée. Quinn se confirait à sa mère qui ne la jetterait plus jamais dehors et qui l'accepterait quoi qu'elle fasse.

Rachel passa la plupart de son temps chez les Fabray pour cette fin d'été. Celui-ci se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Quinn parte pour Yale. Des larmes de joie, des promesses d'appels et de retour à Lima dès Thanksgiving. Elle était si fière de sa fille, si heureuse de la voir tenir la main de sa petite amie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes deux vers l'aéroport, directement New-York pour y passer quelques jours avant que Quinn ne prenne le train pour New Haven.

Durant les années qui suivirent, elle essaya de sortir avec d'autres hommes, suite à la demande de sa propre fille. Certains n'étaient là que pour son argent, certains crachaient sur l'homosexualité lorsqu'elle annonçait que sa fille était en couple avec une autre fille. Elle se sépara d'eux un par un, certes un peu déçue, mais jamais triste, car Quinn, sa meilleure amie en quelque sorte, était toujours là pour la réconforter. Et puis elle fit la connaissance de Robert. Il avait lui-même un fils gay. Ils partagèrent leur histoire, tombèrent amoureux. Ils se marièrent quelques mois après que Quinn sorte major de sa promo à Yale, diplômée avec les félicitations. Elle déménagea avec Robert à Brooklyn pour être plus proche de Quinn qui jouait au théâtre à New-York, pendant que Rachel faisait 7 représentations par semaine d'un show qu'on avait spécialement créé pour elle et qui faisait un carton. A 24ans, Quinn lui annonça qu'elle allait se marier. A 26, elle attendait un bébé.

Malgré toutes les améliorations dans sa vie, elle n'était pas parfaite. Rachel et Shelby avait toujours du mal à s'entendre. Puck jalousait Quinn qui voyait Beth plus souvent que lui. Quinn gardait des séquelles de son accident, ayant toujours mal au dos par moment. Son autre fille Franny, ayant choisie depuis bien longtemps le côté de son père ne donnait pas beaucoup de nouvelles.

Mais alors qu'elle regardait quelques années plus tard, sa première petite fille Beth, s'occupait de ses 2 frères et sœurs en jouant avec eux aux playmobiles, pendant que Robert, son fils et son mari, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Shelby, la fiancée de Puck et le mari de Shelby riaient aux éclats des petites bouilles que faisait son dernier petit fils, elle réalisait qu'elle avait tout de même bien réussie sa vie. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, des larmes, des cris, de la peur, de l'angoisse, des regrets. Mais Judy Fabray pouvait affirmer aujourd'hui qu'elle était heureuse, entourée des personnes importantes dans sa vie.


End file.
